Computer users today, for the most part, whether in an office or at home, interact with the Internet, or world wide web. Along with a computer or computer-based device, e.g., BLACKBERRY® hand-held devices, computer-based cell phones, etc., collectively referred to herein as computing devices, hardware for facilitating the computing device interacting with the Internet is generally required. One currently common piece of hardware for such communication facilitation that is present in various computing networks, including computer users' home networks, is an Internet Gateway Device (IGD). IGDs are also referred to, or otherwise known as, routers, NATs (Network Access Translators), gateways, customer premise equipment, access points, etc.
IGDs add value to computing networks, including, but not limited to, supporting multiple computing devices accessing the Internet at no additional cost and providing wireless capability to the computing network. IGDs are relatively inexpensive and can even be free when supplied by a high-speed Internet Service Provider (ISP).
However, interoperability problems between the operating system running on a particular computing device and the IGD of a computing network can degrade and even block a computing device user's access to the Internet. Such problems can, in turn, potentially impair the user's ability to discover the problem and seek appropriate solutions. These problems are generally especially troublesome for home-based computing network users who often do not have the background and/or interest-level to understand where the issues may lie or what to do to correct them. Thus, it is desirable for computing device users to have an easy, effective and efficient mechanism for checking their computing device's operating system with the IGD of the computing network. It is further desirable when problems are detected in the interaction between a computing device operating system and an IGD that appropriate and understandable guidance be provided to the user in order that the user can make well-informed decisions as to how to proceed to effect a workable outcome.